


How Did it Get to This

by logic_maybe



Category: Boku no Hero Academia
Genre: A lot - Freeform, Bakugou Katsuki Swears A Lot, Other, Sad, bear with me, im so so sorry, midoriya izuku - Freeform, midoriya needs to be protected, this is my first fic on here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 16:20:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15223001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/logic_maybe/pseuds/logic_maybe
Summary: Midoriya Izuku is losing hope.





	How Did it Get to This

**Author's Note:**

> Hhh this is gonna be sad I’m just gettin this outta the way I’m very sorry
> 
> Also  
> TW: heavily implied suicide

How did it get to this?

***

“Yo shithead!” I knew that voice.

“Hello, Kacchan,” I replied, a small smile gracing my lips.

“Where the fuck were you?” Obnoxious as ever, I noticed.

“Do you really need to know?” 

“Yes.” He ran a hand through his hair and walked past me.

“It’s good to see you too, Kacchan.” My voice wavered slightly. I wasn’t sure how long I could keep up the façade.

***

How did it get to this?

The wind swept my hair, almost knocking me off balance.

Almost making me leave too early.

***

It was morning. I wasn’t sure what to do with myself, I wasn’t usually up this early.

Alone with my thoughts.

That wasn’t very comforting.

***

How did it get to this?

I asked myself that so many times.

I revisited the same place, over and over.

I was afraid.

***

“Mommy, why do the other kids make fun of me?” It was really a harmless question. A small child was unable to understand the intricaties of society and conformity.

Mom didn’t respond. Instead, she looked at me, the most guilty look in her eyes that I had ever seen, and pulled me into a hug.

“Mommy?”

***

How did it get to this?

It was time, I told myself.

It was time to go.

***

I waded through the water of the small pond, searching for the now ruined notebook that Kacchan had thrown away.

“Why do I still tolerate him?”

The question weighed down on me, I felt like I couldn’t breathe.

I knelt in the muddy water, the koi avoiding me as they swam past.

I didn’t even know what I was supposed to be doing anymore.

***

How did it get to this?

Only a step. A single step.

***

“Why dont you just take a swan dive off the building,” Katsuki sneered.

Maybe I should, I thought miserably.

***

How did it get to this?

The wind breezed past once again.

But the door burst open.

“What the fuck do you think you’re doing?!” I knew that voice.

A small smile graced my lips.

“Do you really need to know?”

And then I jumped.


End file.
